Pets
Pets are bots that can be bought by players and are highly interactive. They were first introduced in January 2002, one of the pets released at that time was the Cats. Pets vary in price, the most common price being 20c and are contained in the pets section of your inventory once bought. Pets cannot be traded or recycled in the Furni-matic. Placement An owner of a pet can place their pet in any of their (the owner's) rooms. If the owner of another room allows it (turning on the 'Allow Pets' room setting), you may place a pet in their room. However, the room owner can choose to "kick" your pets which will place them in your inventory. Pets are only available in guest rooms. Types of Pets Click the name of the pet to be redirected to information about it. Training In December 2009, new pet features were introduced, meaning you can train your pet up through levels and earn badges for scratching, feeding and training. Before, you could only say the commands (Such as "SIT", "PLAY", or "LAY"). Pets will obey commands if given food, toy(s), and or water. Pets will never die, but over time will sleep more. However, they will turn grumpy if left unattended. Scratching Released late 2009, similar to respects, every user gets 3 scratches a day. You can use as many or as little of these daily scratches on your own or another player's pets. However, you will not keep the scratches you don't use. A pet being scratched will give the pet +10 experience each. Note: Your account must be active for 14 days before you can scratch. Breeding In 2013 the ability to breed Terriers and Bears was added. In order to do it you need a baby breeding box. Two sets of achievements were added for breeding. Each pet can only breed once, and baby pets don't grow up. Old Pet Commands Only some The following commands still work. These where put in place before the pet update, with a menu and training abilities . Commands anyone can use (including the owner) sit: Makes the pet sit down lie down: Gets the pet to lie down jump: Makes the pet jump speak: Gets the pet to bark/meow etc. good: Boosts pet's ego and makes them happy Commands only the Owner can use *'heel': Gets your pet to follow you *'come here': Makes your pet come to you *'beg': The pet will beg for a reward from you *'go away': Your pet will move away from you *'bad': Tells your pet off *'sleep': Makes your pet go back to its basket for a nap *'play dead': Your pet will roll onto its back and 'play dead' for a few moments *'play football': Your pet will play with the football in the room (if you have one.) Trivia *Shortly after Habbo Beta was released, pets had a ghost sheet, indicating the pet code was not available. This was fixed August 11, 2009. However, The ghost sheet is used when a pet is loading and there is still a bug where a lot of pet's chat boxed still appear as a ghost. *When attempting to scratch a pet (when your account is under 14 days old), you get a message saying: "You can scratch other users pets once your account is 14 days old. Your account is now X days old." This has a few grammar issues; a correct way of phrasing this would be: "You may 'scratch' other users' pets when your account has been activated for 14 days. Your account is currently X days old." External links *http://www.habbo.com/groups/LOLPets2009 *http://www.habbo.com/articles/1192-pets-have-returned/in/archive?pageNumber=4 Buying Pet.png|Purchasing a pet. Pet Menus.png|The pet commands Category:Pets